Boys of Summer
by amandac3
Summary: Swimming and speedo's, diving and dancing, boys and bottle caps. A fable of finding and falling. Edward/James. SLASH. My entry for the Slash/\Backslash 3.0 contest.


**SLASH BACKSLASH 3.0 CONTEST**

**Title: Boys of Summer**

**Author: amandac3**

**Beta: LovinRob and DannysMom**

**Pairing: Edward/James**

**Rating: M for 2 boys loving up on each other, lemons and language.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Word Count: 9,976 (Per Microsoft Word)  
><strong>

**A/N: This is my first adventure in writing Slash so be gentle with me.  
>Thanks to LovinRob and DannysMom for your support.<br>Thanks to avioleta and Capricorn75 for hosting a third helping of this most amazing contest.  
>Read the rest of the entries here:<br>www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Slash_Backslash_3_0/74941/14/0/1/**

* * *

><p>~Edward~<p>

It's just another Monday in my boring life and I'm heading to the outdoor community pool during my lunch break. Today is the first day the pool is open for the summer. I use my gym's indoor pool during the winter months but I take advantage of the summer sun and swim outside when the weather permits. Summertime in Chicago is the most beautiful time of year and I really try to take advantage and spend as much time outside as possible.

Swimming is an outlet for me. It wouldn't seem like a stress reliever for most, but it is for me. It's only me and the water while I'm doing my laps. It's tranquil and my mind and body become one with the water; fluid and graceful. I can clear my mind and not think about all the other mundane bullshit in my life.

I'm almost 31 years old and pretty damn successful in my opinion. I'm the Vice President of Sales for Masen Architecture. I'm the youngest person to hold that position in Masen's 110 years of being in business. It took a lot of hard work and sacrifice on my part to get this far this early in my career.

I grew up in Forks, a small, rainy, nothing of a town in Washington. I decided early on that I would be leaving Forks as soon as I could. After 6.5 years of schooling at Cornell, I was thrust upon the architecture world and was thrilled to be hired on with Masen Architecture in Chicago almost immediately upon graduation. I made the steady climb up the clichéd corporate ladder and almost 5 years to the date of being hired, I was offered the VP position. I plan to slow down a bit. After 12 years of nothing but rigorous schooling and working 14 plus hour days at the firm, I'm ready to get my life back.

I've dated a bit here and there. I'm a man and I have needs that I can't always satisfy myself. It is hard to keep a girlfriend though when they come second fiddle to my job, so I've never had a serious relationship. At the time, that was fine with me as my focus was solely on my work and reaching my professional goals. I was also never impressed with any of the women I came in contact with. They were just a means to an end, to put it bluntly.

I arrive at the pool and head to the locker rooms to change into my Speedo. They may not be the most attractive suits but they help to increase speed and decrease drag. I like a loose fitting pair of board shorts as much as the next guy but for swimming laps, that type of attire is just not conducive. I spray some 30 SPF sunscreen on my body and head outside to the outdoor showers.

I stick my head under the spray and then snap my swim cap over my hair and head towards the lanes. There are only 2 lanes, but this pool caters to teaching children how to swim more than anything so I rarely have to wait for a lane to be free.

There is another separate pool just off the side where the lanes are. This pool has 2 diving boards and there are children learning how to dive over there. I sit on the edge of the pool and pull my goggles over my head and get them situated on my face. I slide into the water and turn around, holding on to the wall, just in time to see a chubby kid attempt a standard dive and instead does a spectacular belly flop. Ouch!

I then notice the instructor that is leaning on the rails in the middle of the board. He is facing away from me, but he has a closely cropped head of sun bleached blonde hair. His back muscles are rippling and his biceps are stretching and contracting as he swings his arms back and forth, waiting for the kid on the board to get the balls to just go for it. His skin is not too pale, but not overly tan either. I notice a tattoo on his bicep and another on his side, where a love handle should be, but there is not an ounce of fat on the guy. I can't tell what they are from this distance, but am strangely curious to find out. I find it difficult to pull my eyes away from him. Interesting.

I start my laps. I usually try to swim at least 1500 meters, which generally takes me about 20-25 minutes. I'm no Olympic caliber swimmer, but that's decent time. I rest my arms over the edge of the pool after I finish my last lap. My eyes are drawn over to the diving pool again and holy shit! Mr. Dive Instructor is now standing on the end of the board showing the kids the proper technique for executing a dive. He has his arms stretched up above his head. His standard issued red trunks are riding low on his slim hips. His stomach muscles are pulled taut but I can still make out the definition of each muscle. I feel myself getting hard and I look away, confused that I find this man so attractive that I would get a boner over it.

I can admit when a guy is good looking but I've never had a physical reaction like this before. I close my eyes and start taking deep breaths, thinking about something other than Mr. Superb Specimen of a Man Dive Instructor over there.

"Excuse me?" I hear a raspy voice from above me. I look up and, oh my god, goodbye boner. There is a rather large woman standing above me at the edge of the pool, looking down at me. She has her arms crossed over her chest and her hip is jutting out to the side. I notice, unfortunately, that she needs to shave, umm, there, rather badly.

"Yes?" I respond while trying to keep the bile from rising any higher in my throat.

"I was just wondering if you were about done. I'd like to get my laps in before my grandkids are done with their lessons." She says as she points over to where the swim lessons take place.

"Yup, I'm done." I say as I pull myself out of the pool.

"Thanks handsome." the woman responds with a wink before she rather ungracefully plunks herself into the water.

I take my goggles and swim cap off before I grab my towel and start drying myself off while I walk towards the locker room. I start the shower inside one of the stalls and strip my suit off. I quickly rinse off and proceed to dry my body and pull on my boxer briefs that I brought into the stall with me. I step out to finish getting dressed. I have my dress shirt pulled on but not buttoned yet. I'm buttoning the cuffs when lo and behold, in walks the dive instructor. He's got the most beautiful pale blue eyes and the whitest teeth. I just kind of stand there and gape at him for a minute when he lifts one eyebrow in question.

"Hey." he says all rough and smooth.

"Hey." I say back as I forcefully pull my eyes away from him and focus back on buttoning the cuffs of my shirt. I can feel him staring at me as I start buttoning the front of my shirt up. I keep repeating "I will not look" in my head. I pull my trousers off the hanger in the locker and sit on the bench so that I don't make a fool of myself by trying to put them on standing up.

He takes a seat to my left, straddling the bench. I have my pants pulled up to my knees and I freeze because his left knee is grazing my thigh, just barely, but I can feel it.

"I saw you doing laps out there. You're good." he says.

"Th-thanks." I stutter out. I don't stutter, what is this guy doing to me?

"I'm James."

"Edward." I stand up, breaking that little connection that seems to make me stutter and stupid and finish pulling my pants up. I tuck my shirt in before I zip and button them. I grab my tie and whip it around my neck not even bothering to tie it. I quickly pull my jacket out while slipping my feet into my loafers. I run my hands through my hair real quick. Wad all my shit into a ball and shove it into my backpack and turn to leave. I need to get away from this guy, he's rattling me and I need to figure out why I'm so affected by him.

"Nice to meet you James." I say, almost in a whisper.

"Likewise. Hopefully I'll see you around Edward." He smiles and my heart skips a beat.

"Yeah, umm..." I just look down and shake my head hoping to get out of this trance and turn around and walk out, heading back towards my office building. I think about him the entire 3 block journey back to my office. I'm at a loss here. I've never been so affected by a man before, or a woman for that matter, now that I think about it. I've only been with a handful of women since I lost my virginity at the age of 22. I think back on all the sexual encounters I've had, and yes I can remember them all, that's how few there have been. I never popped a boner by just looking at a woman, no matter what state of dress she was in. My dick always required some assistance in coming to life. It always got hard and stayed hard until I reached my climax and it felt good and I enjoyed it. Hmm, maybe I'll stick to the indoor pool this summer.

~James~

I love summers in Chicago. It means practicing Krav Maga in the park instead of the studio. It means the outdoor pool is open. It means teaching kids how to dive. I have been diving since I was 5. My mom didn't have a lot of money for expensive hobbies, so I spent a lot of time at the pool in our apartment complex. I taught myself how to swim first. Then I taught myself how to dive. I did it every day that first summer and every day after school as the years passed. My high school had a swim team, but no diving team. I joined the swim team just to keep me in the water.

After a severe falling out with my mom over my future at the beginning of my senior year, I packed my shit and hit the streets. In my eyes, it was better to be homeless than to continue living with her. I was able to secure a job at the local video store and found a rundown basement apartment to rent for cheap. My hours at the video store were such that I was able to finish high school. I quit the swim team much to the chagrin of my teammates and ridicule of my classmates. I just didn't care about anything anymore.

I met Demetri the summer after I graduated. I was still working at the video store and living in that crappy basement apartment and just treading water. Demetri came in and rented a bunch of Kung Fu movies. We struck up a conversation and he mentioned he owned his own Martial Arts studio and that I should come check it out sometime. I did, the next day, and that was when I was introduced to Krav Maga.

Demetri also brought out feelings in me that I hadn't ever felt before, for a man or woman. Yes, I was an 18 year old virgin. I spent all my time during school in the pool, so I had no time for dating. After a couple weeks of hanging out at Demetri's studio or his place, he finally kissed me.

It was my first and it wasn't soft and sweet, it was rough and passionate and animalistic and fucking incredible! We didn't have sex that night but he did give me my first non-self induced orgasm by sucking me off. Things progressed naturally from that point with lots of blow jobs and finger fucking and we did end up having sex after a few weeks.

Demetri and I dated for about 4 years before Felix came into the picture. I loved Demetri, but it wasn't that all-consuming, all-encompassing love. So when Felix walked through the doors of D's studio and I saw the way they looked at each other, I knew D had his one and only. We are still close though. I practically run the studio now, except for Monday, Tuesday and Friday mornings during the summer. I teach kids how to dive at the local community pool.

Today is the first day the pool is open. I've been placed at a different pool this summer and I'm just trying to get a feel for where all the kids are at. I'm leaning on the rails of the board and instructing the kids on how to execute a basic front dive. The chubby kid on the end of the board attempts to dive and ends up belly flopping instead. I move to the end of the board to see if he's alright. He's floating on his back, moaning and groaning, while rubbing his red stomach, but he's okay.

As I'm turning to return to my perch on the middle of the board, I notice someone swimming laps. I can tell that it's a guy right away and I'm mesmerized by his technique. I watch him take a few perfect strokes and then I let my eyes skim down his form. As much as I can tell, since he is in the water, his body is long and lean, definitely a swimmers physique. I can see the muscles in his arms flexing with every forward stroke. His back muscles are tense with the exertion of keeping him moving and in line. He takes his breath's facing the other direction so I can't get a good look at his face, but I'm still strangely drawn to him. It's been awhile since I've found someone this attractive and I haven't even seen his face yet.

I turn back to my students and after about 20 more minutes and two more belly flops from Mikey, I decide that I need to show him how it's done. I walk to the end of the board and when I have my arms lifted straight above my head, I feel a tingle run down my spine. I take a quick peek over to the lanes and I catch Mr. Perfect Lap Swimmer turning his head away from me as he looks up at woman standing at the end of the lane. I smile and then execute a perfect front dive. All the kids are cheering for me and I turn to swim to the side of the pool right as he's pulling himself out of the pool.

Sweet Jesus. His little black Speedo leaves little to the imagination and his body is to die for. I watch as he takes his goggles off first, followed by his swim cap. I watch him walk towards the locker rooms and I realize that I have to go talk to him. I jump out of the pool and head towards where he just disappeared behind the doors a few minutes before. I get stopped by several mothers on my way to the locker room. Besides the obvious eye fucking that they lay on me, they just want to tell me that I'm an excellent instructor and that the kids are already ranting and raving about me and that they can't wait for the next class. I usually enjoy the ego boost but I'm distracted today so I just smile and shrug them off.

I walk into the locker room and he's standing in front of his locker in nothing but his boxer briefs and an unbuttoned dress shirt. He's fucking beautiful, and he's staring, well more like gawking, at me. I notice that his eyes are a mix of blue-green-grey and I can tell, because of the sunlight's overhead, that his hair is brown with a ginger tint to it. The combination of pale skin, blue-green-grey eyes and the odd color of his hair is insanely alluring. I didn't think such beauty existed.

"Hey" I say deeper and rougher than I intended too.

"Hey" he replies. After a moment of silence he pulls his eyes from me and starts to button up his shirt. Then he grabs his dress slacks out of the locker and sits on the bench to pull them on. I sit and straddle the bench to his left, my knee grazes his thigh and he freezes.

"I saw you doing laps out there. You're good." I tell him.

"Th-thanks." He stutters and I can't help but smile a bit at his nervousness.

"I'm James." I introduce myself.

"Edward." He tells me and then stands up quickly; pulling his pants the rest of the way up, tucking his shirt in before he zips and buttons. He slings his tie sloppily around his neck, slips into his shoes and grabs his jacket; all while wadding the rest of his shit in a ball and shoving it into his backpack.

"Nice to meet you James." He says, barely more than a whisper.

"Likewise. Hopefully I'll see you around Edward." I smile.

"Yeah, umm..." He looks down, shakes his head, and walks out. Well shit, hopefully I didn't scare him off.

I didn't see him the next day and he didn't return on Friday either and I found that I was rather disappointed about that. It would be just my luck that I finally feel something for a guy and I run him off before anything can come of those feelings.

~Edward~

I didn't return to the pool for the rest of the week. I was thoroughly confused about my feelings and reactions to James. That Monday night, I dreamt of him and actually had a wet dream like I was 13 years old again. I was worthless at work on Tuesday and I took the second half of the day off. I never leave work early so the fact that this guy has me acting so out of character is a bit disheartening. I spent the rest of Tuesday googling images of men and I found myself becoming more and more aroused until I couldn't stand it anymore and jacked off in front of my computer to thoughts of him.

Wednesday and Thursday I was more productive at work. My assistant, Alice, has been trying to set me up with her good friend, Bella, for an age now. In light of the recent findings in regards to my sexuality, I decided to take Alice up on her offer and go out with Bella. I picked her up on Friday evening and she looked stunning in her little blue ikat wrap dress. We had an excellent time. There was none of that awkwardness one usually encounters while on a blind date. I walked her to her door at the end of the evening and was rather surprised when she leaned in and kissed me square on the lips. I instinctively wrapped my hands around her waist and found that I was disappointed with the petite size of it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started to run her soft little fingers through my hair. I started to fantasize about larger, less soft fingers and his face suddenly popped into my brain. A moan escaped from my throat before I could stop it.

Bella pulled back, a look of pure lust on her face, and asked if I wanted to come in. On any other occasion I would have been thrilled but I found that I really had no desire to be with her sexually. I let her down easy, citing that I wanted to get know her better before we took that step, all the while knowing that will never happen. I did enjoy her company though so I hope that we will at least be friends.

I spent all day Saturday and Sunday doing some intense soul searching. I went to Navy Pier Saturday morning and just walked. I thought long and hard about my past and my present and what the future would be like if I followed my gut and went back to the pool and talked to James some more. He hasn't been out of my thoughts since Monday and, I will embarrassingly admit, that I have jacked off more in the past 6 days than I have in my entire life. By Sunday night I had made up my mind to return to the pool the next day and see where things go from there.

By lunch time on Monday, I am wound so tight I feel like I might explode. I decide to walk to the pool to try and calm my nerves. It doesn't work. I have to sit down to change into my swimsuit because my legs are shaking so badly. I make it through my routine though; sunscreen, shower, swim cap. I force myself to focus on the lanes and not look towards the diving pool. I succeed and put my goggles on and slide into the lane, taking a deep breath, I start my laps. About halfway through I can feel a tingle run down my spine and it's so intense that I have to stop before I hit the 1500 mark. I gasp for a breath and I can't seem to get enough air into my lungs. I close my eyes and focus on taking deep breaths in and out.

When I finally feel like my breathing is under control, I pull myself out of the water and head to the locker room. I chance a glance towards the dive pool and notice that it's empty. As I walk backwards my heart aches with the thought that I may have missed him. I'm not paying attention to where I'm walking when I slam into a warm body. Large, rough hands grip my biceps to keep me from falling. The tingle is back and is now coursing through my whole body. I can tell that it's him before I even turn around. I can feel his chest against my back and I can't help the shiver that rips through me at the feel of skin to skin contact. I hear him chuckle a bit before he leans in and whispers in my ear, "Cold, Edward?"

"Not at all." I say with more confidence than I thought myself capable of at the moment.

"Hmm…" is all he says, still leaning into me.

I barely hold back the groan of disapproval when he releases my arms. I turn and look at him and can't help but smile. I have felt tense and fidgety all week and now that I'm in his presence again, I feel calm and relaxed. He smiles back at me and turns to head into the locker room. I follow silently and gather my toiletries for the shower. I spend the 5 minute duration of my shower thinking about him naked in the next stall. I'm tempted to jack off, but decide that would not be a wise a choice. I finish up and slip my underwear on and head out to finish getting dressed.

James is already out, he's got a loose fitting pair of cargo shorts on and he's pulling a wife beater over his head. I must make some sort of noise because he quickly turns to face me. I'm not sure what my face looks like, but it causes him concern.

"You ok Edward?" he asks with a worried look on his face as he walks over and stands in front of me.

"Ye..." I squeak out. I clear my throat and try again.

"Yes, I'm fine James." I say more clearly. He smells divine, like Cool Water and Hawaiian Tropic, weird combination, but it's intoxicating. I move around him and focus on getting dressed. I can feel his eyes boring into my back and the intensity of it is causing me to have a situation in my briefs. I try to think about something to get myself to calm down and then I remember the bearded lady from last week. Problem solved. I hear James clear his throat behind me.

"Wanna hang out sometime Edward?" He asks with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Umm, what did you have in mind?" I respond without turning around. I find that I can't focus when I look at him.

"We could get something to eat sometime, or go to a movie or whatever. I teach Krav Maga on Saturday mornings in the park. You, umm, you could come. Maybe you'd be interested in learning. Or we could do whatever you want. Or, yeah, whatever." He rattles off. I can't help but smile at his rambling.

"What the hell is Krav whatever you called it?" I wonder, finally looking at him.

"It's a form of Martial Art, based mostly off street fighting techniques. A friend of mine introduced me to it about 10 years ago. So what do say? Wanna come check it out?"

"Can I see you before that?" My eyes widen in surprise at the forwardness of my question.

"Definitely! When?" He says with a huge grin on his face.

"Umm, I have to work a little late tonight? We could meet somewhere for dinner or a drink or whatever." I say, also with a huge grin on my face.

"I have a friend that owns a little bar and grill that's only open during the summer. It's called Fizz. Have you heard of it?" James asks me.

"Yes, I've never had the opportunity to go, but have always wanted to." I say excitedly.

"Okay. Wanna meet there or how do you want to do it?"

"Let's just meet there I guess. I'll be at work until about 8 so I could head straight over there from the office and be there by 8:30. Will that work?"

"Sounds good. Well I gotta get back to the studio; I have a mommy and me karate class to get too. I'll see you tonight." He rolls his eyes and smiles at me again before heading out the door.

I finish getting dressed and walk back to the office in a daze. I am really excited about going out tonight. I haven't been really, truly excited about going out in a long time. I'm thinking that it has to do with James, but I'm not sure. I must have a goofy look on my face when I return to my office because Alice gives me a strange look.

"Good lunch boss?" she asks with one eye brow raised in question.

"Fantastic!" I practically shout.

I manage to make it through the rest of my day without incident. I was actually surprised at how productive I was able to remain and how fast the hours flew by. Before I knew it, it was creeping up on 8pm. I called for a cab to pick me up and gathered all my belongings before heading towards the elevators. The cab was already waiting for me when I made it down from the 32nd floor. I had a skip to my step and practically flung myself into the taxi.

"Fizz on Lincoln, please." I tell the cabby.

20 minutes later, we pull up in front of the bar and I see James standing out front, talking to a short blonde guy. I bristle at their proximity and then immediately scold myself for reacting like a possessive douche bag. I have no ground to stand on in terms of being possessive. James could just want to be friends. I could just want to be friends too and as soon as that thought enters my mind, I know it to be ridiculously false.

James sees me and a brilliant smile lights up his face. He walks towards me and grips my elbow; pulling me forward to the guy he was just talking to. "Edward, this is my friend Felix. He owns the place. Felix this is Edward." James says by way of introduction.

"Nice to meet you Edward." Felix says while holding his hand out to shake. I grab it and give him a firm squeeze.

"You too. I've always wanted to come here, heard great things about it. I'm looking forward to trying those Bottle Caps."

"You'll love them!" James says as he ushers me inside with his hand on my back.

We sit and order beers and a few appetizers. There is not a moment of silence between us over the next two hours. We drink and eat and laugh and question. Before I know it, it's already 11pm. I don't really want to end the night, but I do have to work in the morning, so I tell him and he understands.

I swim my laps like usual during my lunch break the next day and then actually get a moment to ogle James as he crouches behind a little kid. He's holding onto the kids ankles and then he pushes him up and off the end of the diving board. I have an intense desire to feel his hands on me. He looks over at me and smiles before he takes a flying leap off the end of the board and flips into the water. I watch as he pulls himself out of the pool. I feel myself leaning a bit to the right as he walks towards me. I swear he's walking in slow motion. The sun is glinting off the drops of water that are running over his shoulders and down his chest. I watch, in a trance, as one particular drop disappears into the waist band of his trunks. I lick my lips, right my stance and look up to see him fighting back a grin.

"See something you like, Edward?" He asks smugly.

I think I actually blush and just shrug in response. We run through our routine in the locker room; shower…fantasize, dry off…gawk, dress…ogle and then we make plans to go out again. He makes me chose since he decided last night. I suggested a little hole in the wall Mexican joint a block away from the office. We meet later that evening and have dinner and one too many margaritas. It's a lovely evening, so we decide to walk home. It's only a couple blocks for me and James says he'll catch a cab from my place. In a moment of bravery, I link my pinky finger through James' pinky finger.

"Is this ok?" I wonder, looking at him shyly.

He unlinks our fingers and before I can get upset he threads all of his fingers through mine. I can't help but grin like a fool. His hand is large and rough, but smooth at the same time. I give his fingers a little squeeze.

"This is better." He says, giving a little squeeze back. The tension is mounting as we approach my building. I'm nervous. I've never done this before, with a man at least. Is it the same protocol as a date with a woman? I'm silent and my body has gone stiff as we walk to the door of my building. James must be able to sense my anxiety because he tugs on my hand to get me to look at him.

"If you want to pursue this Edward, it's at your pace ok? I'll be blunt with you and just say that I want you, badly, but I'm not willing to fuck it up if you're not ready. So you lead, alright?" he tells me with a sincere look on his face.

"I've never done this before, umm, with a guy. I've been with women, but never another man. I've never been as attracted to anyone, man or woman, as I am to you. I'd like to see where this will go, but I'm scared, I need your help. I don't want to fuck it up either." I tell him with honesty.

"Ok. I really want to kiss you. Can I kiss you Edward?" he breaths out and I feel lightheaded suddenly.

"Yes pl…" is all I get out before his lips are pressed to mine. He puts his hands on either side of my face and runs his thumbs over my cheeks. I'm startled a bit and it takes me a second to catch up to him, but I finally grab onto his forearms and lean into him to participate in the kiss. He licks along my bottom lip and I open my mouth for him and moan when he slips his tongue into my mouth. He tastes like tequila and salt and mint and that has quickly become my favorite flavor in the world. I suck on his tongue and the resulting groan that comes from him is so incredibly sexy. His body seems to buckle and his hips press forward into me and I can feel him hard and insistent against my own hardening length. He drops his hands to my hips and pulls me even closer.

"Oh god Edward. You're so sexy, you don't even know." He pants out.

"Uhhh, mmmm…" is the only sound I can manage before I grab him around the neck with my right hand and bring his lips back to mine. My left hand is fisting his tee shirt right at his waist. He turns us suddenly and pushes me into the wall. He still has a firm grip on my hips and he pulls me forward, grinding into me. He leaves my mouth and trails kisses down one side of my neck and back up the other. I'm breathing ridiculously heavy and I can't find it in myself to give a shit that we are on the very public stoop of my apartment building. James slides his hands from my hips, up my stomach and my chest and finally coming to rest on my neck. He slows his kisses and I make a childish whining noise. He chuckles.

"Damn! Can we do that often?" I ask him.

"Fuck yes, but if we don't stop now I won't be able to stop at all. You're too sexy for your own good." He says and places another chaste kiss to my lips.

He slips his hand into my front pocket and my breath catches in my throat. He pulls my cell phone out and taps his number into my contacts before he pulls his out and hands it to me to do the same.

"I'll call you later, Chalé." He tells me.

"Chalé?" I question.

"It means heat." He whispers against my cheek and I shiver. He chuckles again and then places a kiss on the corner of my mouth.

"See you later, _Chalé_." He emphasizes that word and then turns on his heel and walks away from me. I rush inside, shower and jack off to thoughts of that searing, toe curling, spine tingling kiss. Best of my life.

This is how our nights continue for the next several weeks. We usually go out and then make out heavily before saying goodnight, each with a matching case of blue balls. I wasn't able to go to watch him teach his Krav Maga that first Saturday or the following either. I did finally make it on the third Saturday after we started hanging out or whatever it is we are doing.

Seeing him teach his small class the system was extraordinary and also ridiculously arousing. I'm glad I wore a looser fitting pair of jeans today, made it a bit more comfortable for my growing problem. After he dismissed his class, he sauntered over to me, all sweaty and shirtless and I practically pounced on him. I kissed him, hard, and begged him to please be done for the day and to come back to my house with me. He agreed. I was so riled up that we barely made it through the door to my loft before I attacked.

"Calm…down…We have…all day." He tried to get out between my kisses.

"James…I'm dying here…I need you to…touch me…before I spontaneously combust." I tell him without ever removing my lips from his face.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god" He keeps saying as I run my hands up underneath his shirt, pushing it up as I go. When it's up to his neck, he pulls it over his head. He then reaches for the hem of my polo and tugs it up. In our haste, neither of us unbuttoned the buttons and the shirt ended up getting stuck around my head, right under my nose. We both dissolve into a fit of laughter. I finally get the shirt off and James makes quick work of the buttons on my Levi's and looks at me to be sure I'm okay with this. I just nod and he tugs my jeans over my hips and down my legs. He drops to his knees and slips my shoes and socks off and then pulls each leg free from my jeans. He runs his nose along the outline of my cock.

"Holy shit!" I screech out.

"I want to taste you Edward, please let me." He says as he starts to pull down the front of my briefs, but stops to look at me, asking permission again. I can't speak so I just hook my thumbs into the waistband and push them down to my thighs, James pulls them down the rest of the way and I step out of them. He runs his hands back up my thighs, grips my hip with his right and my cock with his left. I swear I just about came as soon as he touched me. I let my head fall back against the wall when I feel his tongue dart out and lick right along the slit. He makes a humming sound before he takes me all the way into his mouth.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…" I say with each sharp inhale and exhale.

He licks the vein running up the underside of my shaft and then sucks just the head into his mouth. He moves his hand and starts to fondle my balls and it feels so good. I startle a bit when I feel his middle finger massaging the sensitive skin behind my balls. I've never had anyone touch me there and it's a strange sensation. He slides his finger back a bit farther and starts to circle my hole, I tense when he adds a bit more pressure. He releases my cock from his mouth.

"Relax, Chalé." He says softly to me.

I'm not able to speak so I just nod my assent. I watch in a lustful haze as he moistens his middle finger in his mouth. He moves his finger back to my ass and takes my cock back into his mouth at the same time that he pushes the tip of his finger past the tight ring of muscle. He doesn't move his finger in any farther, pulling my focus back to the feel of his mouth on my cock. When he feels me relax, he pushes his finger in a little farther, I'd guess up to his first knuckle, and stops again. He's good, going slowly and paying attention to what my body is telling him. After I relax again he pushes his finger in the rest of the way. I'm not going to lie, it stings a bit, but other than that, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. He wiggles his finger a bit and brushes against a super sensitive spot and my knees almost give out. He pops off my cock and looks up at me.

"Tell me where." He says when he starts to rotate his finger.

"Oh gaaawwwddd, fuck, right there James." I say when he hits that spot again. I'm trying desperately not to cum, but when he sinks all the way back down onto me and I feel his throat constrict around my head, I can't hold it in anymore.

"James, I'm gonna…oh god…move James." I try to say as clearly as possible. He either doesn't hear me or doesn't care as he just sucks harder. When he takes me back down into his throat, I cum and cum and cum. He takes it all and moans. I'm twitching as he cleans me up with his mouth. As soon as he removes my now flaccid cock from his mouth I sink to the floor and I grab him around his neck and bring him into me for a kiss. In the back of my mind I'm wondering when he pulled his finger out of my ass.

"Thank you." I tell him reverently.

"No need to thank me, Chalé. I really enjoyed doing that. Is your ass ok?" He says back before kissing me again.

"Umm hmm." I say against his lips, never breaking contact.

I move my hand down and rub my palm over the impressive bulge in his jeans. He moans and kisses me a little harder. I attempt to pop the button on his jeans but he stops me.

"You don't have to do that Edward." He tells me seriously.

"I know, but I want to. I want to touch you too, but I don't know how. Help me?" I ask him. He just nods and stands before pulling me to my feet. He pulls me into the living room and sits me on the couch and stands in front of me. I pop the button and lower the zipper on his jeans. I look up at him with a smirk.

"Commando Jamie?"

"What? It's more comfortable." He says with a shrug. I focus back on the task at hand and pull his jeans over his hips and down his thighs. He toes off his shoes and steps out of his jeans. He grips his cock with his left hand, pumping up and down a few times and I cannot look away from that sight. It is the sexiest thing I have ever seen. He stops and puts his right hand on my face, cupping my cheek.

"Open up for me baby." He says.

I open and he slides his cock along my lips before pushing into my mouth. Having a cock in my mouth is not at all as bad as I thought it would be. His skin is soft and smooth over hardened steel. I try to remember what he did to me just a few short minutes ago. I run my tongue around his head before dipping into the slit. The resulting moan that escapes his mouth spurs me on. I take him back into my mouth and relax my throat, taking him in as deep as I can. I gag and pull back, just to try again. I am able to hold it for a longer time and then I moan and James buckles a bit.

"Shit Edward. I'm gonna cum." He says. I move my hand up to his balls and give them a soft tug.

I flinch a bit when the first spurt of cum hits the back of my throat, but I manage to keep it down and swallow around him again. I lick him clean, as he did for me, and when I slide him from my mouth he drops onto my lap and kisses me deeply.

"Holy fuck Chalé. You sure you haven't done that before? That was awesome." He says, awestruck.

I just shrug and hold him to me. I run my hands up and down his sides and back, lightly tickling him with my fingertips. We never bother getting dressed. We spend the rest of the afternoon watching cheesy eighties movies, snuggling and snacking on popcorn and my stash of frozen junior mints. We order Chinese take out for dinner and I feel slightly put out that I have to put on a pair pajama bottoms to answer the door for the delivery man.

"Stay with me tonight?" I ask when I notice him gathering his clothing.

"Yeah?" he says with excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah." I say to him.

"Ok." He says as he dumps his cloths back on the floor and pulls me to my feet. He plants a big kiss on my lips and says, "Take me to bed Chalé."

I pull him into my bathroom where I present him with a still wrapped toothbrush from under my sink. We go through our nightly routines at my double sink and I can't help but smile at the thought of him here with me and how I can imagine him here every night. After we brush our teeth and wash our faces I lead him into my room. We both crawl underneath my cozy down comforter and cuddle up, facing each other. I stick one leg in between his and he locks his ankles around my calf. We kiss a bit more, but that's it.

"Goodnight Chalé." He tells me with a kiss to my forehead.

"Goodnight Jamie." I say as I snuggle into his neck. I fall asleep quickly and have the best night's sleep I've had in a long time.

The following Friday night James and I are going to Eclipse with Felix and Demetri. I'm a bit nervous to meet Demetri. James and I have spent time together every day since last weekend. He hasn't stayed over again since that first time and my bed already feels cold without him. We haven't progressed much more in the intimacy department. There have been a few more blowjobs and he has fingered my ass a few times but that's it. I'm nervous to have sex with him, but the more time we spend together and the more fooling around we do, the more those nerves disappear.

I startle from my position on the couch when I hear the knock on my door. I'm tempted to run over to answer it but resist so as not to look overly eager. I casually swing my door open and there he his; looking every bit the part of sex symbol, in his black slacks, thin grey tee shirt and lightweight black pea coat. We blend well together with me in my black slacks and black button down topped with a blue sport coat. All black with little accents of color.

We arrive at the club a short time later and bypass the line, walking straight up to the door, where a big burly guy, with blonde curly hair, blue eyes and giant dimples is manning the door.

"James! How's it going?" the big guy booms out.

"Fantastic!" he says, gripping my hand, pulling me forward a bit. "Emmett, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward this is Emmett, Demetri's brother and owner of this fine establishment."

"Nice to meet you Emmett." I tell him, still grinning over the word boyfriend and reach out to shake his hand. I yelp when he yanks me away from James and crushes me to his muscled chest.

"Any friend of James' is a friend of mine and I'm a hugger so get used to it." he laughs.

He lets us in and we head towards the bar. There are booths set in a semi circle facing the bar and a large open dance floor on the other side of the line of booths. I notice Felix sitting in the corner booth.

"Hey guys." James says when we get to the table.

"James, Edward, good to see you again." Felix says.

"Edward this is Demetri, owner of the studio where I teach." James tells me. "D, this is Edward."

Demetri looks like Emmett, except he has darker hair and hazel colored eyes. Other than that, they are spitting images of one another.

"I'm glad to finally meet you Edward." Demetri says.

"Yeah, me too." I tell him. I must have a strange look on my face because Demetri answers my unspoken question.

"Yes, Em and I are twins." he says with a smirk.

"Boys, what are we drinking tonight?" a tall lanky man with dark blonde curly hair down to his ears asks us.

"Working the bar tonight Jazz?" James asks the man.

"Yup, Garret decided not to show up tonight so I'm picking up the slack. It's all good cause everyone knows I can run circles around any other bartender in this place. Who's your friend James?" he asks.

"Shit, sorry! Jasper this is Edward, Edward, Jasper. Jasper is Emmett's other half in terms of ownership of this bar." he tells me. I just smile and shake his hand.

We spend the next few hours eating bar food and drinking pints of beer, having some interesting conversations. We danced a bit, but I'm a mess on the dance floor, so I avoided it as much as I could. James dances with Jasper at one point on one of the pedestals where the go-go boys have been dancing off and on all night. I get a sudden bolt of liquid courage and go pluck James off the block. I pull him into my arms and bite his neck, growling out, "mine" before crashing my lips to his. We dance and grind and dry hump in the middle of the dance floor.

"Take me to bed or lose me forever." I say.

"Show me the way home, honey." he says and we both giggle at our cheesy movie quotes.

I'm a little tipsy and a whole lot horny. I tell him I wasn't kidding about him taking me to bed and he just stares at me with wide eyes. He drags me back to our table and writes a quick note on a napkin to Felix and Demetri, before he pulls me out the doors.

"You boys be good, ya here?" Emmett says with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh it will be good Emmett, of that I have no doubt." I slap my hand over mouth.

"Ooooh! Me likey this one James!" Emmett guffaws.

"Me too, Emmett, me too." he says and places a quick kiss to my temple. Emmett whistles incredibly loud and a taxi appears practically out of nowhere.

We stumble into the cab since we can't seem to remove our hands or our lips from the other. I vaguely recall telling the cabby where to go and then he turns up the volume on the radio and I swear I see him shake his head in my peripheral vision. I don't blame him, I'm usually not one for heavy petting in public, but at this point in time I don't give a shit. The only thing my brain can focus on is James, his lips, his hands on me, his skin under my fingertips. We don't break apart until the cabby clears his throat to garner our attention. I toss a wad of cash at him, leaving him a very generous tip I'm sure. James practically sprints to my door, dragging me behind him. After several failed attempts of sliding the key into the lock, I finally manage to get the door open. I don't bother with any lights. I strip my jacket off, slide out of my shoes and unbutton my shirt as I walk towards my bedroom. I continue down the hall hopping on one foot, then the other, as I remove my jeans.

I can hear James breathing heavily behind me and when I finally make it to my room I turn to look at him. He's in all his naked glory and I can't help but let my eyes wander the length of his body. I'm naked except for my socks and I shiver at the look in his eyes as he takes in my form as well.

He takes the 3 steps required to reach me. He leans up against me, linking his hands behind my neck and I think I'm going to die, we're skin to skin, and our cocks rub against each other causing some delicious friction. He runs his tongue in the indentation under my bottom lip, before he sucks it into his mouth. I grip his hips a bit tighter and pull him harder against me. We both moan in unison.

"Jamie, I want you to, unghh, to fuck me. I... Oh god, I need to feel you inside of me. Shit, now please." I say, lacking any eloquence. I'm not above begging him at this point. He doesn't respond, just places his palms on my chest and pushes me back. My knees buckle when they hit the side of my bed and I fall backwards. I catch myself on my elbows, keeping me in a still somewhat sitting position. I watch him dig through my nightstand, I would assume for a condom and some lube. I made sure to purchase some lube promptly after our Tuesday night fingering session. Spit works ok, but not good enough, it still burned a little. I'm a bit nervous about him shoving his fat cock into my ass.

"Get in the middle of the bed Chalé." he instructs me. I use my feet to push me higher up onto the bed. He gets on the bed and walks on his knees to me before straddling my lap. He leans down and starts to kiss me passionately. I can feel his cock lightly brushing against my own; satin covered steel against satin covered steel. It's just enough friction to drive me wild.

He moves off my lap and places his knees between my legs. Hooking his hands under my knees, he pulls my legs up and out, planting my feet flat on the bed and opening me up for him. He grabs the lube and squirts a generous amount onto his fingers. He then lightly traces my hole before he slowly inserts his pointer finger. After a minute he adds his middle finger and then slowly adds his ring finger. He pumps his three fingers in and out of me at a torturously slow pace.

"Faster Jamie, please, oh god." I say, practically panting.

"Patience baby." he responds and leans over to kiss me. He sits back up and reaches behind him to grab the condom. I watch, entranced, as he rips the package open, removes the rubber and rolls it down his length. He coats himself with a thick layer of lube and rubs the excess around my ass, probing me lightly with his fingertips.

"You ready for me Chalé?" he asks.

"Yes, oh god yes!" I respond.

He wraps my thighs around his hips and grabs his cock with his hand. I can feel him gently pushing himself into me. I gasp as his head breaks through.

"You ok?" James asks me with a concerned look on his face.

"Just give me a minute." I tell him, trying my hardest to just relax. After a minute or so my body has adjusted to the intrusion and I use my legs to pull him a bit closer. He slowly slides in until I can feel his thighs against my ass.

"Holy shit Edward. Oh god, you feel so good." he rasps out.

I can't respond, so I just make some unintelligible noises. I'm too focused on the feeling of fullness that he is providing me. It burns a little but it's fading quickly. I thrust my hips experimentally and am not disappointed by the pleasure that surges through me. James pulls back and slides in slowly. I need more so I tell him as much.

"Faster James, fuck, I need you to move faster."

"I'm going to cum too fast Edward. You're so tight." he says as he reaches down and grips my cock with his left hand and my hip with his right. My back arches off the bed at his touch.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck..." I say as James strokes my cock and pushes into me at a steadily increasing pace. Every other thrust or so he rubs that delicious little pleasure pad inside of me and that in combination with him jacking me off has me right on the edge of that orgasmic cliff.

He leans down towards my face, causing him to slip even deeper into me and kisses me hungrily. He touches his forehead to mine and we just stare at each other, our lips are touching but we aren't kissing. It's the most erotically intimate position I've ever been in. I un-fist the sheets that I've been clinging to since he first entered me and bring my hands up and place them on the sides of his neck. I can feel that familiar tingle start in my balls and slowly spread outwards. He brings his right hand up from my side and slides it underneath my shoulder blade, wrapping his fingers around my shoulder.

"I'm close Jamie." I whisper. He speeds up his ministrations on my cock as well as his thrusts into me.

"Cum for me baby. I wanna go together." he says before kissing me again. His grip tightens on my cock and I cum, harder than I have ever cum in my life. I'm not so lost in the sensation that I don't see his face. I watch as his face scrunches up in pleasure and then I feel the heat of his cum coating the inside of the condom. He drops his head into the crook of my neck, panting, and he places small kisses all over my neck and jaw and cheeks before moving to my lips. I wince a little when he slides out of me and the feeling of emptiness is overwhelming.

"That was intense. It's never been like that for me." he tells me reverently.

"Me neither." I say, not hiding the grin on my face.

"I would hope so, unless you've met someone else in the past month." he says, giving me his best pout.

"Only you in the past 6 months, but I meant ever. A woman has never made me feel like that. And I only want you." I tell him while running the tips of my fingers along his bottom lip.

"I only want you too." He leans down and kisses me, "Let's take a shower?"

"Ok." I say following him into my bathroom. It seems fitting as I'm pretty sure I would follow this man anywhere at this point. I've never been in love but I can feel myself falling, hard and fast. I can't remember my life before he entered it a short 4 weeks prior and I can't picture my life going forward without him in it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
